


Loving Brothers

by writersblock101



Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: Tim is a little shit who knows an opportunity when he sees one.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664611
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Loving Brothers

Damian hates the galas his father drags him too. He’d rather be caught in a fistfight with no weapons against Bane than waste another night mingling with the Gotham elite in an uncomfortable suit while be patronized. At first, the galas weren’t bad. It was fun to watch Drake glare at Damian as reporters and business partners fawn over “how adorable your son is, Bruce!” but that got old quick. Damian can only take so many cheek pinches. 

While Damian understands he isn’t your average ten year old, he’s learned that the wealthiest people in Gotham have absolutely  _ no  _ reference for how to treat children above the age of four. Cheek pinching? Really? It’s humiliating. If they knew what he was really capable of, they wouldn’t pinch his cheeks, but they have to maintain their secret identities (and Damian doesn’t want to be benched from patrol because Carol “could just eat him up!”). 

Once managing to free himself from another condescending conversation, Damian fixes himself a plate of food then hunts for somewhere to sit. When he realizes all the available seating at the tables were occupied by people who would suck Damian into more condescending conversations, he slinks into a corner, leaning against the wall while enjoying his tofu stir fry. A minute later, another sibling joins him on the wall. 

“Thomas,” Damian greets, taking another bite of food. 

“Are these always like this?” Duke frowns. 

“Pointless and stupid?” Damian bitterly remarks. “Yes.” 

“I mean, I was prepared for how condescending people were going to be, but someone actually asked me if this was the first time I’d ever been in a house with functioning heat and air.” 

“Tt,” Damian shakes his head. “At my first gala, some imbecile asked me if it was weird for the floors to not all be made of sand.” 

Duke blinks. 

“You were raised in a palace.” 

“Yes.” 

He shakes his head. 

“Rich people are stupid.”

“Another brilliant observation,” Damian rolls his eyes then Bruce taps the microphone on stage. 

“Come on,” Duke nudges Damian. “Let’s go find our table.” 

Most of their siblings aren’t at the gala. Usually, the only Wayne children present at the galas are Tim, Duke, and Damian. Occasionally Bruce drags Dick along who in turn drags Barbra along, Tim sometimes can talk Stephanie into being his date, and randomly Cass will show up and woo everyone. Bruce gave up on trying to convince Jason after the last gala where Jason ended up on the front page of nearly every magazine in Gotham, passed out drunk on a food table. 

Duke slips into a seat next to Tim, leaving Damian staring at the table where every seat has already been occupied by other Gotham elite. Duke frowns, looking around for another chair while Tim gets an evil glint in his eye. 

“Oh, would you look at that?” Tim says. “There’s nowhere to sit, besides my lap.” 

Damian glowers at Tim who grins in return. Tim knows how much Damian hates these galas and the constant patronizing tone, so it would make sense Tim would use it to his advantage. 

“Come on, Dames,” Tim pats his lap mockingly. “I don’t bite.” 

“Aw, that is so cute!” One of the girls at the table sequels. “Your little brother is going to sit on your lap!” 

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Tim grins at Damian who clenches his teeth. 

Normally, Damian would knock Tim out of the chair, but no, they’re surrounded by civilians, posing as civilians themselves. Normal ten-year-olds don’t know how to knock their brothers out of their chairs in a clean, efficient motion (and they certainly don’t do it in galas when they’re on their best behavior). 

Damian glares at Tim for a moment longer then takes a resigned step forward. Tim pulls Damian onto his lap and wraps his arms loosely around Damian. Damian crosses his arms tightly, ignoring the cooing coming from the rest of the table, and definitely ignoring Duke who’s poorly hiding his laughter behind his fist. 

“I’ll kill you for this,” Damian mumbles. 

“Sure you will, little bird,” Tim mutters back, ruffling Damian’s hair. 

Damian scowls, batting Tim’s hands away from his head. 

“I’ve killed men for less.” 

“Aw, does that mean you see me as a man?” 

“Hardly,” Damina growls. 

Tim grins, resting his head on top of Damian’s. 

“You’re not nearly as threatening when you’re sitting on my lap.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any request or ideas for our favorite superhero family to get up to? Sent me a message on tumblr @writingblock101


End file.
